Dime por qué
by ViryOS
Summary: Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, historias separadas que al final se unen. Estuvieron cerca en el pasado, pero ¿podrán estar juntos en un futuro?, ¿superarán ambos su pasado? El apoyo es algo que muchas veces necesitamos, el amor es algo que nace solo, pero un empujoncito nunca viene mal. Completo dentro del capítulo 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Dime por qué.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, historias separadas que al final se unen. Estuvieron cerca en el pasado, pero ¿podrán estar juntos en un futuro?, ¿superarán ambos su pasado? El apoyo es algo que muchas veces necesitamos, el amor es algo que nace solo, pero un empujoncito nunca viene mal. Su única compañía son sus perros, ¿qué tal si estos deciden que es su momento de estar juntos y los juntan a ellos también?**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta FFAD.**

**www. facebook groups /betasffaddiction/ (sin espacios)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si, la ortografía se la debo a Flor mi beta y ayudante en esto. **

** N/A: Ufff es mi primer fanfic que espero sea largo y ojalá pueda sacarlo adelante, si quieren desearme suerte lo agradezco, un saludo para quien se dé una vuelta por aquí; las actualizaciones serán un lunes si y uno no, nos estamos leyendo, un review, un mensaje o una patada, críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos. Sin mas por el momento las dejo leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo Primero: Cambio de planes.**

Esa mañana no tenía ánimos de salir de mi departamento, me sentía agotada mental y físicamente, el sonido de la alarma comenzó a repiquetear por toda mi habitación, hice de mi mano un puño y pretendí apagar el reloj de un golpe, pero no lo hice y el aparato salió volando, estrellándose contra el piso. De igual manera me importó muy poco, ya que había dejado de escucharse, así que me di la vuelta en mi cama e intenté seguir durmiendo.

Realmente no habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando escuché un ruido nuevo y diferente, o quizás no tan nuevo, lo escuchaba cada mañana al salir de mi recamara o cada tarde cuando entraba a la misma, mi puerta necesitaba un poco de aceite, a lo mejor de esa forma dejaría de hacer ese sonido tan espantoso. Sin temor a exagerar, podía decir en mi defensa que me asustaba tal ruido, era como si algún muerto estuviera saliendo de su ataúd después de muchos años de estar dentro, los metales se oxidaban. Con el corazón saltando en mi pecho, me aferré a mi cobija de manera dependiente, como si esta fuera a protegerme contra el mal.

De pronto sentí un movimiento en mi cama y, enseguida, mi cara estaba siendo lamida y llena de saliva. Comencé a retorcerme para acomodarme y abrí lentamente mi ojo derecho para ver a mi visitante, y entonces sonreí y saqué mis manos de su escondite para tomar la cara de mi perro cariñosamente. Mientras lo acariciaba con delicadeza, este, ni tardo ni perezoso, aprovechó el momento para estampar su lengua en mi mano y así empapar también esa parte de mi anatomía. Realmente no quería levantarme, me sentía sin ánimos. Quizás, haber acostumbrado a Scrams a salir todas las mañanas a correr al parque conmigo había sido una mala idea, ya que todos los días, cuando sonaba el despertador, aparecía en mi recamara reclamando mi atención para que lo tomara y saliéramos, como si necesitara su recordatorio.

—Hoy no saldremos —sentencié como si me entendiera. Él me miró interrogante y sacó su lengua para colocarla a un lado de su cara—, estoy agotada.

El perro no se rindió y, con el hocico, intentó jalar mi mano para sacarme de la cama. Cuando logró moverme un poco, solté una carcajada discreta.

—¡Basta Scrams, compórtate! —Levanté un poco la voz para imponer autoridad, el perro puso cara de tristeza, casi lograba convencerme, sólo casi—. Ya te dije que no saldremos. —Miré hacia otro lugar de mi recamara para no dejarme llevar por mi compañero y sus convincentes gestos.

Pensé que se había rendido cuando, pasados unos minutos, no escuché ningún ruido, así que me dispuse a cerrar mis ojos y volver a dormir, pero fue entonces cuando hizo acto de presencia, ahora del otro lado de la cama. Llevaba en la boca su correa, esa con la que lo aseguraba cada mañana al salir de casa para que no se me escapara, me reí de él y luego escuché un sonido de su garganta, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Con mi mano acaricié detrás de su oreja, eso le gustaba, parecía relajarlo. Soltó la cuerda y yo dejé de pasar mi mano en esa caricia para dar unas palmadas en el colchón, indicándole que subiera. Me miró vacilante, suponía que porque eran raras las veces que lo dejaba subirse a mi cama.

—Anda, trépate. —Le infundí valor y, de un salto, lo tuve acostado junto a mí, pasé mi mano por su lomo y este recargó su cabeza en mi almohada.

Sin quitarme la cobija de encima, comencé a acariciar su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás por un buen rato y pronto comenzó a dormitar. Me sentí tranquila entonces y, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, me acomodé yo también para, al fin, continuar durmiendo.

Me encontraba profundamente dormida cuando escuché otro sonido vagamente familiar. Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y, de golpe, descubrí que era mi celular lo que provocaba esa melodía. Era mi canción favorita "Explosive", de un grupo instrumental de mujeres llamado Bond, la había puesto como sonido predeterminado en la recepción de llamadas, era buena y la escuchaba aunque estuviera haciendo mucho ruido. Scrams soltó un quejido, seguido de su característico ladrido rudo, ese que hacía cuando estaba molesto, me miró expectante. Un día, realmente llegué a pensar que era un humano, siempre tan atento y tan alerta.

Tomé el teléfono entre mis manos, la pantalla rezaba el nombre de mamá, solté el aparato como si quemara. Ella nunca llamaba, ella no lo hacía. Me incorporé de golpe, mientras tomaba asiento y pasaba las manos por mi corto cabello. Me encontraba realmente incómoda y no sabía qué hacer, miré el piso y, con desconfianza, decidí responder. Cuando iba a contestar, el sonido dejó de escucharse y el celular dejó de vibrar, suspiré aliviada.

Resignada, me coloqué mis pantuflas y me levanté de la cama, miré detrás y me encontré con Scrams dormido de nuevo, definitivamente hoy no saldríamos. Decidí quedarme en pijama, haría de ese día un día de películas, no asomaría ni la nariz a la calle. Llamé desde el teléfono de mi departamento a la chica que me ayudaba a realizar el aseo del mismo y a lavar mi ropa, para que no se presentara, ella tomó muy bien el no tener que trabajar.

Me encontré a mí misma preparando palomitas y sacando el helado de chocolate de la nevera. Luego me dirigí a la sala y prendí la pantalla, coloqué mis cosas en la mesa de centro y me centré en decidir qué película vería, necesitaba algo de acción, así que terminé viendo una película sangrienta que me causaba mucha gracia. Casi al final de la película, cuando ya había terminado con medio bote de helado y mis palomitas, Scrams hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Él comenzó a mirarme y a ladrar, coloqué pausa en el DVD y me levanté a darle su lata de carne, se la coloqué en el piso y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a comer, lo miré ceñuda.

Cuando acabó la película, lo miré en el piso con su mirada perdida. Quizás era cierto que los animales sentían lo que su dueño tenía, viendo al perro y viéndome a mí en pijama y a oscuras a plena tarde, realmente se podría decir que estaba deprimida, pero no era así, sólo estaba cansada.

Scrams al fin se dio cuenta que lo observaba y comenzó a ladrar imperiosamente llamando así mi atención, se dirigió al cuarto y lo seguí, algo trataba de decirme y, entonces, escuché a mi celular vibrando en el buró. Lo tomé entre mis manos cuando de nuevo dejó de sonar y lo que vi me dejó totalmente fuera de mí. Eso nunca pasaba, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas: de mi mamá, de mi papá, de mi tía… Algo andaba mal.

El teléfono comenzó de nuevo y entonces vi el nombre en la pantalla, era mi mejor amiga. Suspiré y pulsé la tecla verde aceptando la llamada.

—¿¡Por qué carajos no contestas!? —Su voz era fuerte pero a la vez se escuchaba triste, algo tenía, aparte de estar irritada.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal, Alice? Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? Sí, también estoy bien, teníamos mucho sin llamar —bromeé insinuando una conversación usual entre nosotras—. Deja tu drama, mujer, es la primera vez que marcas este día. —Resoplé mientras tomaba asiento en mi desarmada cama.

—Es la primera vez que te marco de mi teléfono, pero llevamos todo el día tratando de encontrarte. —Suspiré, seguro estaba con mis padres, quizás habían hecho un drama cuando no les respondí, tenía 27 años, ¿es que acaso no entendían que tenía mis propios asuntos?

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté cansinamente, el silencio se escuchó a través de la línea durante un buen rato—. Alice, ¿sigues allí?

—Sí, sí, lo que pasa es que… —Un suspiro roto fue lo que siguió a su tartamudeo—. Amiga, esto no debería decírtelo por teléfono… Yo… yo lo siento mucho.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a mi organismo de manera más rápida, algo no estaba bien, quizás yo lo sabía desde que había comenzado el día, quizás por eso me sentía así.

—¿Le pasó algo a mi padre? —Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y mis piernas flaquearon, estaba preparada para escuchar lo peor.

—No, pero… —La voz de mi amiga se quebró y escuché su fuerte sollozo—. Tu mamá falleció esta madrugada.

Desde ese momento no supe qué sucedió. Fui consciente de los gritos al otro lado de la línea, pero estaba en estado de shock. De la misma manera fue cuando, como una autómata, pulsé colgar en mi celular y cuando junté la cuerda de Scrams del piso, fue así mientras tomé a mi perro y cuando caminamos por la calle…

No reaccioné hasta que un claxon muy fuerte sonó y me di cuenta de que estaba a media avenida frente al parque. Apresuré el paso y tomé asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban rodeando las áreas verdes. Sujeté la correa de Scrams debajo de mi pierna y decidí que era momento de acomodar mi mente. Miré aclarando el panorama y pude observar como niños corrían felices por el jardín del parque, vi a una pareja de novios tomándose fotos y a una mujer con su bebé en brazos. Limpié mi cara y fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que seguía en pijama, me reí de mí misma, mi risa sonó forzada, triste y, cuando miré a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que Scrams no estaba y su cuerda tampoco. Comencé a angustiarme, definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

Los pasos que daba por el parque eran apresurados, aunque mis pantuflas querían zafarse de mis pies en cada pisada. Comencé a sentir ese picor en los ojos que indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Mi nariz estaba fría porque el viento era fuerte y helado y apostaba que si mi cabello fuera más largo estaría deambulando como loco alrededor de mi cabeza. Quizás eso me daría un aspecto más horroroso, pero no me importaba nada en este momento, más que encontrar a mi canino compañero y poder ordenar mi mente para que los sucesos que procedían ese día resultaran exitosamente.

Estaba a punto de tirarme al piso de la rabia y el coraje que me tenía a mí misma por ser tan descuidada, cuando lo vi a lo lejos, estaba con un chico que parecía de mi edad, él lo estaba acariciando cuidadosamente y Scrams sólo lo miraba extrañado. A su lado se encontraba un perro de su misma raza y tamaño. Me acerqué con pasos lentos, deseando que el chico no avanzara y que Scrams no saliera corriendo en cualquier momento.

—¿Dónde está tu dueño, chico? —le cuestionó aún sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Un ladrido suave fue lo que recibió como respuesta de mi perro, me acerqué más y toqué su lomo. Scrams rápidamente me miró y comenzó a mover su cola, señal de que estaba contento, su lengua colgaba al lado de su hocico.

—¡Hey! —dije para llamar la atención del hombre, quien seguía mirando al perro. Él levantó la vista y una sonrisa ancha se formó en su boca, dibujándole dos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus ojos que eran cubiertos por algunos mechones de sus cabellos, sus ojos eran profundos y verdes.

—¿Tú eres la mamá de este pobre animalito? —preguntó mirándome con una ceja levantada.

—Supongo. —Bajé la mirada avergonzada, era una descuidada y esperaba que no me lo recordara.

—Tenga más cuidado, señorita —murmuró sonriendo. Cuando sonreí algo en su mirada cambió y su expresión se volvió seria y sombría. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él me parecía conocido, tenía un vago recuerdo de aquel rostro atormentado. Tomé la cuerda de Scrams, cayendo en cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—Vamos, Scrams, tenemos que ir con Rose.

El perro ni me miró, observaba embelesado a su acompañante, quien resultaba ser una perrita adorable. Tiré un poco de la cuerda y recibí un ladrido enfadado que provocó un estremecimiento del chico frente a mí. Sonreí en disculpa, él también me miraba diferente, como si también me conociera.

—Gracias por cuidarlo —le dije al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo, él frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—De nada, señorita. —Su voz salió entre dientes—. Ha sido para mí un verdadero placer.

Me miró de arriba a abajo y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro, sus ojos volvieron a ser alegres cuando, con la mano, hizo un gesto de despedida, llamando a su perra también. Me di vuelta y emprendí la marcha dejando atrás a aquel extraño que me resultaba vagamente familiar, con la firme creencia de que jamás volvería a encontrarlo en mi camino.

Aunque, quizás, estaba equivocada.

* * *

**Nota final: primer capítulo olvide mencionar que Scrams me pertenece estoy pensando seriamente como bautizar a la canina y fiel acompañante de Edward. Bye!**

**No soy de escribir cosas largas en los capítulos quizás mientras mas avance la historia empiece a realizar algo más largo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Nota de autora

Que tal lindas :3 vengo aquí a informarles que la actualización entre el capítulo uno y el dos tardara un mes ya que salgo de vacaciones el día que me tocaba actualizar, lo hable con las chicas y me dijeron que hiciera esto para que las lectoras no se desesperen y lo hago mas que nada para asegurarles que no voy a abandonar la historia, tengo dos capítulos de respaldo y tengo que empezar a escribir el siguiente solo que con la vida complicada que tengo unas vacaciones son música para mis oídos, entonces, espero de todo corazón lo comprendan y me deseen un lindo descanso, nos estamos leyendo, les envió un beso y me gustaría dejarles un adelante del próximo capítulo pero no lo he enviado a Flor (mi beta) para que lo revise y no puedo subir nada sin beteo ;)

Nos estamos leyendo, les envió muchos besos, abrazos y muchas buenas vibras, recuerden sonreír hoy y todos los días :3

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, me hicieron muy feliz, espero esta historia valla por un muy buen camino, chao chao n.n/, que la playa me espera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Todo es un caos.**

** Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta FFAD.**

**www. facebook groups /betasffadiction / (sin espacios)**

* * *

El tráfico era soportable, aproveché una señal de alto para teclear un mensaje para Rosalie notificándole que me dirigía a su casa, ella respondió con un escueto "_ok, te esperamos_". Coloqué mi teléfono en el asiento del copiloto y puse música tranquila en la radio.

Había regresado a casa luego del incidente del parque y me había duchado rápidamente, luego tomé unos jeans desgastados y una blusa ajustada al cuerpo, finalizando con una sudadera aguada. En una pequeña maleta coloqué un poco de ropa y, en media hora, llamé para reservar un boleto de avión para mi ciudad natal. Había llamado también a mi jefe para notificarle lo sucedido y así justificar mi ausencia de los próximos días. Le di a Claire unas vacaciones y también las tomó de maravilla, aunque no le conté el motivo, mi empleada nunca fue de mi confianza.

Antes de salir de mi departamento, tomé mis lentes de sol y me los coloqué, aunque el día no fuera soleado sentía que los necesitaba, había pasado a un Seven Eleven para comprar un café y unas donas; a las hijas de mi amiga les encantaban y compré también unas para nosotras y otra para Scrams, ya que tampoco me la perdonaba.

Estacioné mi coche frente a la casa de mi amiga, llamé a Scrams, quien rápidamente se levantó del asiento trasero y bajó de forma ágil del coche. Siempre lo paseaba cuando tenía el día libre. Tomé las donas y mi café, luego cerré el coche y puse la alarma. Tenía una hora para contarle a Rosalie lo sucedido y pedirle el favor que necesitaba.

Tomé un respiro y toqué el timbre, a los dos minutos la muchacha que trabajaba con mi amiga abrió la puerta y, cuando me vio, sonrió amablemente.

—Buen día, Bree —saludé con voz baja, la chica sólo asintió con la cabeza y miró a Scrams, acarició su cabeza y este se estremeció.

Atrás de la chica se colocó mi amiga, sonreí y la chica se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar. En cuanto entré, los brazos de mi amiga me rodearon el cuello y me acercó a su cuerpo cálido, yo recibí el abrazo con anhelo.

—¡Oh Bella! Tenías mucho sin venir, que gusto verte amiga, te olvidas de nosotros y ni una llamadita. —Cuando me soltó, me miró indignada, yo por mi parte levanté los lentes y me los coloqué sobre la cabeza para sonreírle.

—Lo sé, pero… espero me disculpen, he traído donas. —Levanté las manos enseñando el paquete y, rápidamente, desapareció de mis manos al ser arrebatado por mi amiga.

—¡Annie! ¡Gabriela! Vengan a la sala inmediatamente.

Las risas y el ruido de los zapatos contra el piso por los pasos rápidos de las niñas llenaron el departamento por unos instantes, hasta que, entre divertidas y agitadas, llegaron al salón.

—¡Gané! —gritó Gabriela haciendo de su mano un puño y levantándolo en señal de victoria.

—Gané yo —sentenció Annie mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba enfurruñada a su hermana.

—Ejem. —Rosalie tosió para llamar su atención, las niñas la miraron con sus penetrantes ojos azules—. Su tía Bella está aquí, compórtense y salúdenla.

Ellas asintieron muchas veces antes de acercarse, abrazarme y regalarme un beso en la mejilla. Eran unas niñas adorables, desde el día que las cargué cuando nacieron supe que serían mis gemelas favoritas.

—Tía, ¿verdad que he ganado yo? —me preguntó una esperanzada Gabriela, mirando desafiante a Annie.

—¡Oh! Yo vi que ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo. —Sonreí mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabeza, sacudiendo sus rizos dorados.

—¡Mira Gaby! Mi tía Bella trajo a Scrams, llevémoslo al patio y juguemos con él, ¿podemos mamá, podemos? —La niña puso cara de sufrimiento mientras miraba a su madre.

—Tienen que ver si su tía quiere que se lleven a su bebé.

Las niñas hicieron una mueca y reí para mis adentros, eran idénticas a sus padres, hacían las caras que Rosalie hacía cuando éramos niñas y ha seguido haciendo toda su vida, y eran igual de competitivas y alegres que su padre, Emmett. Él era un buen hombre, un adulto con alma de chico, siempre tenía una broma bajo la manga y realmente nunca lo vi enojado.

—Tía, ¿podemos sacar a Scrams? —Las niñas sonrieron con verdadero entusiasmo.

—Claro chicas, sólo trátenlo bien, él es muy delicado.

Me quitaron a Scrams de la mano y quedé totalmente libre. Mi amiga me invitó a pasar a su recamara y nos sentamos en su cama King size, era demasiado suave y toda la decoración era preciosa.

—¿Cómo has estado, Rose? —cuestioné cuando estuvimos más calmadas.

—¡Ay, Bella! Si tan sólo supieras. —Tomó su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar, me preocupé inmediatamente y la abracé. Ella colocó su cabeza en mi regazo y yo pasé mis manos por sus cabellos.

—¿Qué pasa amiga? Cuéntame qué sucede. —Le sonreí para infundirle valor.

—Creo… —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego continuó—: creo que Emmett me engaña amiga. —Me quedé impactada con la declaración de Rose y ella simplemente continuó llorando de manera incontrolable, sus sollozos eran audibles, esperaba las niñas no los escucharan.

—Sh, sh, dime por qué piensas eso —hablé con la voz que siempre la reconfortaba, ella levantó su mirada y tomó asiento de nuevo.

—Lo siento Bella, es que… ayer llegó oliendo a perfume de otra.

Suspiré y miré mis uñas detenidamente antes de responderle a mi amiga, le sonreí muy grande y luego mi sonrisa se hizo carcajada. Rose siempre reía de mi risa, decía que la contagiaba, así que no pasó mucho hasta que ella empezó a reír también. Quizás parecíamos dos locas adolescentes riendo de esa manera, pero creo que ambas lo necesitábamos.

Mi amiga llevó sus manos a su estómago y se limpió las lágrimas, las que había derramado por tristeza y las que habían salido por la risa, y me miró tomando aire.

—¡Ya, ya Bella! —Yo no podía parar, pero hice un esfuerzo y lo logre—. ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Por qué nos reímos?

—¿En serio crees que porque Emmett huele a otro perfume te engaña amiga? —La miré mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Sabes que es un hombre de negocios y trata con mujeres o quizás te quiere dar una sorpresa, pero tú vas a creer semejante tontería, te creía más lista Rose, en serio que sí. ¿No te has dado cuenta que ese hombre de ama? Se desvive por ti, amiga, te compra todos tus caprichos, te complace en todo, de verdad que no te entiendo. No es sólo lo material, lo sentimental es lo esencial, te dio a esas dos niñas preciosas que tienes por hijas, te prometió una vida junto a ti y te ha llenado de amor. Amiga, de verdad me decepcionas.

Rose me miraba sorprendida y luego me abrazó fuertemente, llorando de nuevo. Rodé los ojos mientras la abrazaba de regreso.

—Gracias Bella, tienes la boca llena de razón.

—Rose, no te preocupes, es bueno que aún confíes en mí. —Sonreí mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos—. Ya quisiera yo tener una familia tan bonita como la tuya amiga.

—La tendrás Bella, lo harás. —Mi amiga sonrió y dimos por cerrado el tema.

Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades por un rato más, luego comimos las donas y terminé mi café. En ese momento supe que ya era hora de contarle a mi amiga lo que había pasado.

—El motivo de mi visita no es meramente lo que creías Rose, he venido con mucha pena a pedirte un favor muy urgente que necesito.

—Tú dirás amiga, ¿de qué se trata? —Soltó su vaso de agua y me prestó total atención.

Le conté todo lo sucedido, desde que comenzó el día y como me sentía, me reprendió por no haber pensando en visitarla en lugar de estarme lamentando en mi departamento, encerrada y sola. Aproveché para recordarle que tenía a mi fiel compañero canino y reímos un buen rato, después le conté sobre las llamadas y me preguntó el motivo por el cual no quería contestarle a mi madre. La miré con desaprobación, ella lo sabía a la perfección, y luego le conté de la llamada de Alice, primero creyó que nuestra amiga me había llamado para fines recreativos y habló de ella un buen rato alegando cuanto extrañaba nuestras salidas juntas; pero, cuando le dije los verdaderos motivos de su comunicación me miró angustiada preguntándome si estaba bien y cómo me sentía con eso.

—Estoy bien —respondí después de una ausencia en la que me había perdido de la realidad y había recordado unos viejos momentos, sonreí con calma mientras limpiaba una solitaria lágrima que había descendido por mi mejilla—. A lo que venía era a informarte la noticia y quería ver si podía dejarte a Scrams encargado en lo que voy y vuelvo, ya sabes el funeral y los arreglos que tengo que hacer, no confío en mi empleada y le di vacaciones, si es una molestia buscaré un lugar donde lo cuiden.

Mi amiga se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano dándome consuelo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Bella? ¿No quieres hablarlo? —sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa, yo la miré con agradecimiento.

—Estoy bien ahora Rose, luego lo hablaremos con más calma, mi avión sale en unas horas. En realidad no sé cuándo regrese, he avisado en mi trabajo y me dieron licencia, espero no tardar mucho.

—Bueno, como prefieras. Y por supuesto que puedes dejar aquí a Scrams, todos lo adoran, Emmett siempre ha querido tener una mascota pero no tenemos espacio suficiente. Las niñas estarán muy contentas con eso.

Bajé las cosas de mi perro del auto y se las entregué a mi amiga. Ella me tranquilizó y aseguró que el bebé estaría bien. Sonreí y me despedí de las niñas, quienes habían tomado la noticia de una manera muy alegre, en verdad querían un perro. Le agradecí una vez más a mi amiga y puse el coche en marcha, esperando volver.

Mi mente era un caos mientas manejaba al aeropuerto y lo fue también mientras esperaba la hora de abordar. No me podía concentrar en el libro que había elegido para leer, mi vida era un caos, todo era un caos desde hacía muchos años y lo que más me lastimaba y para lo que no me sentía lista era para enfrentar mi pasado. Lo peor de todo y el caos más grande fue que jamás me imaginé que, después de tantos años, volvería ver a mi madre de esa manera. Yo creía que algún día hablaríamos y terminaríamos aclarando todas las cosas del pasado, pero eso nunca pasaría ya, el tiempo había expirado y, de nuevo, estaba equivocada con eso, ya no habría palabras, ni disculpas, todo sería como antes, mi relación con ella sería igual, sólo nada.

* * *

**Bueno, tome mis vacaciones, fui a la playa con mi familia y ustedes no saben todo lo que vi 66' hasta se me vino una idea para un fanfic nuevo que empezaré cuando acabe este.. en fin...**

**Ya saben se aceptan reviews, recomendaciones, consejos.. tomatazos. Les envió besos y nos estamos leyendo dentro de 15 días, por cierto gracias por sus reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 Un verdadero Martirio.**

_**A leer!**_

* * *

El asiento en el avión era totalmente incómodo, tenía años sin montarme en un cacharro de estos. La azafata no dejaba de coquetearle al chico que venía en el asiento de junto, lo peor de todo era que yo venía en el asiento del pasillo y él en el de la ventanilla, así que tenía que tener sus voluptuosos pechos muy cerca de mi cara mientras ella se agachaba para llamar la atención del chico con su escote y escuchaba como se relamía los labios cuando lo miraba. Esto era realmente molesto.

Me removí incómoda y _sin_ _querer_ mi codo fue a estamparse en su rostro. La chica me miró de mala manera, yo le sonreí y musité un _lo_ _siento_ muy bajito. Ella decidió ignorarme y seguir con su trabajo.

Cuando me molesté lo suficiente, incliné el asiento y quedé recostada. Estaba preparada para tomar una siesta cuando un niño que viajaba en el asiento de atrás comenzó a berrear y su madre no le prestaba atención ni lo callaba; lo miré enfadada, pero eso no impidió que sus gritos siguieran escuchándose por todo el avión. Tomé la almohada que nos habían proporcionado para el viaje y tapé mis oídos de manera infantil. Estaba enfurruñada cuando alguien comenzó a picar mi hombro, maldije para mis adentros antes de abrir los ojos.

La sonrisa radiante de mi vecino fue lo primero que vi.

—Buen día, señorita —saludó entusiasta, pasaron quizás dos segundos antes de que de nuevo me tapara con la almohada—. ¡Uy!, creo que alguien no está teniendo un buen día.

Me quité la almohada de la cara antes de mirarlo envenenada.

—¿Qué necesita? —contesté entre dientes, mientras levantaba mi asiento y guardaba mi almohada,

—Sólo quería recomendarte que, si te molesta el ruido, usaras tus audífonos.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Con las prisas los he olvidado —dije en un susurro y luego levanté la vista para ver como su sonrisa se hacía más ancha.

—Si gustas te presto los míos, aunque tendrías que someterte a mi música también.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestioné mirándolo con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

—Oye, quiero que tu humor mejore, no es lindo viajar con una loca chica enojona a mi lado. —Lentamente fue acercándose a mí y sentí su aliento fresco muy cerca de mi rostro—. Y, además… —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro y despacio se dirigió a mi oído, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral—. La azafata de allí está coqueteándome muy vulgar y escandalosamente —continuó, miré hacia su dirección y sonreí cómplice, la chica me fulminó con la mirada—, si charlas conmigo quizás me libres de ella, anda… ¡por favor!

—Trato hecho.

El chico sonrió muy alegre mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y lo encendía para entrar a la música, sacó también sus audífonos.

—Pero no es por ti, si no porque la chica me molesta a mí también. —Me miró escéptico mientras yo resoplaba.

—Como sea, señorita malhumorada. —Enarqué una ceja—. Oye, oye, si nos vamos a ayudar mutuamente deberíamos empezar a tratarnos mejor, ¿no crees?

Estuvimos un buen rato charlando, debo admitir que fue un buen chico y me hizo reír. Luego el sueño comenzó a vencerme y él lo comprendió, así que me soltó sus audífonos y me dio su celular, cuando me puse a examinar su música rodé los ojos, ¿realmente este chico que parecía tan rudo escuchaba este tipo de música? Era un cursi de lo peor, ¿en serio sólo esto tenía? Lo miré enfurruñada mientras hacía una selección que me gustara.

—Descanse, señorita malhumorada.

Resoplé de nuevo antes de darme la vuelta y colocarme los audífonos, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando perdí el sentido.

Sentí unos golpes en mi asiento, me di cuenta de que venían desde atrás, me quité los audífonos y rodé los ojos al darme cuenta de dónde estaba y recordar lo que había estado pasando todo el tiempo que llevaba en el avión. Decidí que era momento de acudir al baño, aunque detestaba los baños de avión, eran tan pequeños y tan calientes, me molestaba pero era necesario. Miré a mi lado y mi compañero estaba despierto, mirándome.

—¿Ya estás más alegre mujer? —cuestionó.

—Bien, gracias. Iré al servicio, espero estés libre de las garras de la chica estos cinco minutos que tardaré. Ten —dije tendiéndole su celular y sus audífonos.

Me levanté sin hacer ruido y le dediqué una mirada asesina al niño, quien me sacó la lengua. Amo a los niños, son un amor, pero hay unos que tanto me causan rabia; necesitaba en serio una pelotita de esas blanditas que hacen que te relajes. Continué el camino que estaba tomando para dirigirme al servicio. Cuando llegué, tomé la precaución de tocar la puerta, quizás estaba ocupado. Cuando no obtuve respuesta procedí a abrir la puerta y entrar.

Estaba a punto de salir, luego de haber hecho mis necesidades y de lavar mis manos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Está ocupado —respondí inmediatamente, el sonido de alguien tocando volvió a escucharse—. Está ocupado —repetí.

La persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta era insistente o quizás tenía una emergencia, así que decidí abrir la puerta.

Sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro y luego sus labios estaban sobre los míos, moviéndose de manera desesperada. Me dejé llevar y enredé mis manos en su cabello, él me arrinconó contra el lavabo y metió su cuerpo en el diminuto baño, sin soltarme, y cerró la puertecilla. Estaba ahogándome, necesitaba respirar. Lo empujé y lo miré, él estaba sonriendo, como de costumbre, burlonamente.

—¿¡Qué te sucede!? —pregunté gritando. Estaba acalorada, muy acalorada, tenía muchos años sin besar a alguien, y cuando besé a alguien un día esa persona no era un perfecto desconocido.

—Quería besarte desde que te vi refunfuñando en tu asiento —contestó antes de comenzar a reír, sin pensarlo yo también reí y luego ambos tomamos una gran bocanada de aire—. Pero… ¿qué me dices de… un rapidín?

Comencé a reír histéricamente y él me miró extrañado y serio.

—Ya va, ya va, ¿en serio? —Dejé de reírme cuando asintió.

Recordé la última vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales, y digo relaciones sexuales porque nunca había hecho el amor, no lo recordaba de esa manera. El fetiche que tenía por buscar a una persona que me amara y yo lo amara a él siempre seguía allí, pero entre mis recuerdos sólo había tenido sexo, rápido, lento, de muchas horas o de unos minutos. Realmente sería interesante… nunca lo había hecho en un avión, ¿sería incómodo? Quizás debería comprobarlo y qué mejor que con un desconocido, sin ataduras de nada y sin temores a que alguno saliera herido.

Sin detenerme a pensar de manera clara me lancé a su cuello y comencé a besarlo con desesperación. Él respondió un segundo después sin dudarlo. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y me estaba dejando llevar, mis manos viajaron a su playera y la quité, choqué contra el techo y reí sobre sus labios. Él estaba haciendo lo propio con mi blusa y había soltado ya mi cabello. Mi blusa desapareció mientras yo intentaba desabrochar su bragueta y cuando lo logré sonreí victoriosa.

Su miembro estaba apretado contra su bóxer color negro, siempre me agradaba cuando me daba cuenta que yo lograba que eso les pasara a los hombres.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos ya desnudos, mis bragas se habían mojado y él había sonreído cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello seductoramente y él se relamió los labios, comenzó a explorar mi cuerpo con caricias y luego con su lengua, mis manos viajaron a la zona de sus pectorales marcados, su piel morena era excitante, sonreí ante eso.

Estaba empezando a sudar mucho, el espacio era muy reducido. Él me tomó por las nalgas y logró que quedara sentada sobre el váter; cuando lo logró, guardé un gritito ya que su mano viajó hasta mi clítoris y luego con su dedo comenzó a masajearlo. Gemí al tacto muchas veces.

—Deja de calentarme, desconocido, y entra en mí.

Me retorcí de placer, sus dedos eran expertos en esto.

—Tienes que estar preparada, chica… lista para mí.

Grité de pura alegría cuando vi su miembro palpitante acercarse a mi parte baja, estaba a punto de entrar cuando la imagen de mi madre negando con la cabeza llegó a mí y lo empujé de manera brusca.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —preguntó sobándose la cabeza, su cuerpo desnudo había chocado contra la puerta.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me hacía un ovillo.

—Vístete y sal, te veré en el asiento.

—Esta me la pagas, niña, nadie me calienta sin darme nada.

Comencé a llorar cuando me percaté de la conducta que había adoptado, había vuelto a ser una adolescente vulnerable, tal como mi madre me lo decía cuando vivía con ella. No era el momento ni el lugar, eso no había sido lo correcto. Levanté la vista y vi como se ponía su ropa de nuevo, me vio llorando y se acercó hasta mí.

—¿Eres virgen? —cuestionó y yo reí amargamente mientras negaba.

—Sólo no está bien.

—No te entiendo —murmuró mirando hacia la nada.

—Sal en lo que me visto, te veré en el asiento y hablamos.

Él asintió y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Yo me enjuagué la cara y comencé a vestirme, amarré mi cabello en una coleta desordenada y salí del baño, esperando que mi cara no fuera la de una perra con necesidad de tener sexo desesperado. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos recordando a Rosalie y sus comentarios mientras éramos jóvenes.

—¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó mi compañero de asiento cuando llegué al lugar.

—Eso creo —susurré mirando hacia otra parte, ahora me sentía incómoda.

—Está bien, creo que podré superarlo —dijo luego de un rato.

Sonreí divertida cuando lo miré de nuevo.

—Espero que así sea —respondí con sinceridad.

—Y dime, ¿por qué motivo estás viajando?

No me esperaba esa pregunta, así que cuando contesté fue un susurro y con la mirada clavada en mis uñas.

—Voy al funeral de mi madre. —Tuve ese impulso de ser sincera, al final él era un desconocido.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento —contestó cuando puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Estoy bien —afirmé con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras le miraba dulcemente, este nuevo desconocido me iba cayendo muy bien—. ¿Y tú para que viajas?

—Voy a la boda de mi hermana. —Sonrió radiante.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, la tensión se sentía en el aire pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada por hablar en todo lo que restó del viaje. Íbamos montados en ese avión por motivos tan distintos, él tenía razones para sentirse alegre y yo tenía que estar triste, pero en ese momento no sabía por qué me sentía tan rara, con sentimientos y sensaciones tan encontrados y revueltos que creía iba a colapsar.

Cuando la azafata anunció que el aterrizaje comenzaría, empecé a sentirme ansiosa y mis manos sudaban, las refregué en mi pantalón y luego miré a mi compañero quien sonreía para mí, respondí de igual manera.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que por fin anunciaran que podíamos empezar a bajar. Me levanté y tomé mi equipaje de mano del compartimiento que había arriba del asiento y luego vi como mi acompañante comenzaba a levantarse también, hice camino por el pasillo para bajar. Y cuando salí de ese lugar lo perdí de vista y no lo volví a ver.

Cuando recogí mi pequeña maleta, emprendí el camino hacia el área de salida, un cartel rosa llamó mi atención, lo portaba una chica con cabellos negros, cabe destacar que usaba lentes oscuros y ropa negra. Ella levantó la mano cuando me vio y yo me dirigí hacia allí.

Llegué, ella soltó el cartel y yo me abalancé a sus brazos abiertos. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos cuando nos soltamos, tenía años sin verla, mi mejor amiga, Alice. Me había ido de ese país donde vivíamos dejándole sólo un correo electrónico, ella había dicho que jamás me lo iba a perdonar, pero estaba aquí, como mi incondicional, siempre que la necesitaba me escuchaba, me leía y ahora me apoyaba. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.

—Cariño, que bueno que has llegado, tu papá está destrozado. —Asentí mientras sorbía mi nariz.

No hablamos en todo el camino, y realmente eso no me preocupaba. Cuando llegamos, bajé del coche y no me importó dejar ahí mi maleta, mi amiga me siguió.

Cuando entré y vi el cajón, el corazón se me encogió. No me había preparado mentalmente para esto. Miré un poco más allá, un hombre de cabellos negros y unos cuantos blancos lloraba, su bigote se movía al tiempo que gimoteaba. Caminé hasta allí, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de las personas ahí presentes.

—Papá… —susurré cuando llegué a su lado.

Él levantó la vista y sus ojos llorosos y tristes me miraron. Ya no había ni pizca de aquellos ojos grandes color chocolate que yo recordaba, parecía más viejo ahora. Él se levantó lentamente y me abrazó antes de volver a llorar escandalosamente. Me dolió mucho ver al hombre que me dio la vida de una forma tan vulnerable, levanté mis manos y limpié sus lágrimas.

—Se fue Bells, nos dejó. —Su voz estaba quebrada, lo miré mientras más lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos.

—Lo sé, papi, lo sé.

Duramos mucho tiempo abrazados, hasta que Al llegó y me tomó de la mano para llevarme a cambiar.

Después de haberme puesto unas mallas negras, un blusón del mismo color y tenis grises, me puse unas gafas de sol que también eran negras y até mi cabello en una coleta alta. Entonces bajé de nuevo a la sala de la casa.

La gente hablaba de mi madre, todos coincidían en que era una buena mujer, no sabía si reírme o llorar. Había personas que nunca se llevaron bien con ella, unos cuantos con los que discutió en algún momento, pero en el funeral todo cambiaba, todos los difuntos se hacían buenos, realmente nunca entendí eso.

En una esquina cerca de mi padre, estaba el matrimonio Cullen, Esme y Carlisle, hice una búsqueda rápida para ver si algún otro miembro de esa familia estaba cerca y bajé la vista decepcionada al no verlo. Él no había venido y lo necesitaba, necesitaba su abrazo protector, aunque quizás jamás lo volviera a tener, esta vida me había arrebatado tantas cosas, en tantos sentidos, que no me parecería raro que también a él me lo quitara para siempre.

Me preparé para los días siguientes, si esto seguía así, sería un verdadero martirio.

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso (si es que alguien lee esta historia), pero ayer se me olvido Dx ando bien atareada y tengo un tío internado, en fin, espero les haya gustado y a las que se preguntan ¿Donde esta Edward? yo también lo estoy buscando :P**

**Quizás en el sig. capítulo se de una vueltita por el fic :* besos lindas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4. Detrás de todo.**

**N/A: ¿Me creerán si les digo que me gusta mucho este capítulo por estar escrito en 3era persona? A veces siento que soy más buena con eso que con la primera, quizás cuando acabe esta historia y haga otra será todo en 3era. Ahora bien, ¿Qué tal si van a leer y me comentan que piensan? Nos leemos de nuevo al final del capítulo.**

Su perra estaba sentada al lado de él y, en algún lugar de su mente, estaba aquella chica de ojos color chocolate. La había conocido hacía muchos años, quizás más de diez; para algunos serían muchos, para otros no serían nada. Su mirada color verde esmeralda estaba clavada en algún lugar de la oscura pared, con una sonrisa rememoró el momento en que la vio por primera vez.

Era una tarde soleada en su ciudad de origen y caminaba alegremente por la plaza, su madre al fin le había conseguido un piano como el que siempre había querido y había podido ir a vender su viejo y destartalado teclado. Por estar divagando en pensar cuál sería la mejor melodía para inaugurar su nueva adquisición no se dio cuenta de las chicas que lo estaban señalando, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de una que se plantó frente a él hasta que ella le habló con su dulce voz. Cabe destacar que desde ese momento Edward Cullen quedó, total y completamente, prendado de aquella chica.

—Hola —había dicho y él, en ese momento, detuvo su lento andar. La miró despacio, como algo que se disfrutaba. Sus jeans ajustados se pegaban a su cuerpo perfectamente, su blusa holgada color blanco le quedaba perfecta, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes tan oscuros como sus tacones y su cabello suelto se ondeaba con el aire.

—¿Qué tal? —respondió luego de un suspiro que lo había delatado. La chica sonrió y sus perfectos dientes blancos quedaron descubiertos.

—Saldré con mis amigas y sus novios y no tengo compañía… —Ella había mordido su labio adorablemente mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraban las otras chicas, él las saludó con la mano y miró nervioso a la diosa que tenía enfrente—. Quisiera ver si gustas unirte a mí…

—No sé quién eres. —Se arrepintió en el momento en que lo dijo y pasó su mano por su cabello en un gesto desesperado, ella rió nerviosa.

—Isabella Swan, un placer, Edward ¿verdad? —Él asintió nervioso, pero luego se recompuso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —La chica bajó la vista y luego, sonriente, lo miró. Se había quitado los lentes, él tragó saliva al ver sus grandes ojos cafés, le parecieron una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en la vida.

—Porque tu gafete lo dice —respondió, él miró a su pecho y lo retiró rápidamente. Ella volvió a reír, había olvidado retirárselo luego de salir de la escuela de música y eso lo avergonzó mucho—, y porque soy tu vecina desde hace tres años —continuó y él se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Debería disculparme por no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes? —cuestionó y ella hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No hay problema, no siempre estoy en casa. —Él suspiró aliviado—. Bueno… ¿vienes?

Él asintió y se apresuró a seguirla, nunca pensó que, desde ese momento, la seguiría a todas partes, hasta que la vida se atreviera a separarlos.

El hombre que estaba recostado en el sofá salió de sus cavilaciones, no estaba dispuesto a seguir recordando, no ese día. Quizás en algún momento las cosas tendrían que ser como antes o quizás su tiempo había pasado, esperaba algún día poder recordarlo todo con ella, poder reírse de las jugadas de la vida.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a su computadora, cuando abrió su correo se sorprendió al ver que tenía uno de su madre, ella casi nunca usaba ese medio de comunicación.

_¡__Edward Anthony Cullen!__,__¿__d__ó__nde te encuentras o__,__ mejor dicho__,__ d__ó__nde te encuentro__?__ Llevo los últimos __dos__ d__í__as tratando de comunicarme contigo, marqu__é__ a tu departamento y no contestaste, tu celular dice que no funciona y ahora tengo que estar usando este trasto para comunicarte esta noticia__.__ Ver__á__s__…__ la mam__á__ de __Isabella falleció__ hace más de diez d__í__as y su padre no sabe nada de ella desde que regres__ó__ a Los Angeles, __é__l quiere que la busques, yo no estoy segura de que t__ú__ est__é__s dispuesto a hacerlo pero igual te lo estoy comentando__.__ T__ú__ tomar__á__s tus propias decisiones, mi beb__é__ ya es un niño grande. Mmm__…__ lo siento__.__ Me despido cariño, tu padre te envía saludos._

_Un beso de tu mami, quien siempre te recuerda y te lleva en el corazón._

_PD. Nunca te olvidamos y esperamos no nos olvides, últimamente tienes muy abandonados a estos viejos, te amamos__,__ mi vida._

Cuando estaba leyendo el mensaje pasó por muchas emociones distintas. La primera, miedo, su madre molesta era una fiera. Luego pasó a la tristeza y a la compasión, no quería que la chica estuviera sufriendo, la incertidumbre lo llenó por mucho tiempo y quizás no lo abandonó cuando pasó al amor inmenso que sentía por los seres que le habían dado todo, desde la vida hasta su más grande sueño. Sonrió mientras tecleaba el mensaje de respuesta y luego tomó su teléfono y marcó a aquel número al que llamaba cuando se sentía desesperado.

Luego de cuatro tonos, una voz fuerte y clara se escuchó por la bocina.

—Estás llamando al teléfono de Emmett McCarty, ¿con quién quieres hablar? —Edward rodó los ojos antes de responder.

—Si marco tu número es porque quiero hablar contigo idiota —dijo y escuchó un resoplido como respuesta.

—Bueno, aceptaré que esta vez que tienes razón. ¡Eh, no sonrías triunfante, dije esta vez! —Quizás Emmett lo conocía demasiado.

—Eso dices todas las veces, tienes que empezar a aceptar que soy un genio.

—No sabes cuánto te detesto, ahora no le pondré tu nombre a mi hijo. —Emmett paró de reír en seco—. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Rosalie te llamará para invitarte a una fiesta donde comunicará la noticia, debes poner cara de sorpresa cuando lo diga, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, sabes que si le arruino algo me deja sin cenar, y no me refiero a comida.

—Ya va, ya va, no quiero detalles, Emmett, yo pongo cara de sorpresa. Además no quiero soportar tu humor, cuando no coges con tu mujer estás como oso enjaulado.

—Sí, pero cuando cogemos de nuevo soy como un tigre, rawwr. —Edward retiró el teléfono de su oído un tanto asqueado.

—Al grano señor, necesito que nos veamos hoy… ¿puedes venir a mi departamento esta noche? Si lo necesitas hablo con Rosalie.

—Habla con ella y dile eso, creo que me tendré que sacar una foto de que estoy contigo y no hay nadie en el departamento, está muy celosa y susceptible con el embarazo.

—Bien, yo le marco y te aviso qué dijo.

La comunicación se cortó dando fin a la conversación. Edward no se había sorprendido de que su amigo hubiera embarazado a su esposa, aunque esperaba fielmente que no fuera por partida doble esta vez. Había escuchado como sufrió Rose con eso y como un bisturí había quedado muy cerca de la guarida de los hijos de Emmett mientras ella lo amenazaba, aunque después los había visto muy juntos y felices con sus rollitos rosas en los brazos. Sonrió al recordar aquella hermosa escena, las niñas habían crecido como monstruos, pero le gustaba fastidiarlas diciéndoles bebés, era divertido. Sin detenerse más marcó a Rosalie y le explicó que necesitaba hablar unos asuntos con su esposo, esta autorizó pero pidió pruebas, él rodó los ojos mientras la escuchaba. Tecleó un rápido mensaje a su amigo de toda la vida.

Tomó las llaves de su coche y palmeó el lomo de su fiel compañera.

—Belly… —dijo y su risa no se hizo esperar al recordar por qué le había puesto así a su perra— regreso en un rato linda, no tardo.

La perra resopló y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, él se apresuró a salir y cerrar. En el súper sólo compró dos paquetes de cervezas Heineken y jamón para rellenar con queso, no era un experto en las artes culinarias pero haría unas botanas para pasar el rato hablando con Emmett.

Cuando regresó se puso rápidamente a hacer todo lo que necesitaba para tomar una ducha, se puso unas bermudas y una camiseta suelta, a las ocho en punto su timbre sonó, por lo menos Emmett era puntual.

—Amigo tienes cara de necesidad —dijo el hombre en cuanto Edward abrió la puerta—, ¿en serio no has follado este mes?

Edward rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo haga este mes Emm, la he encontrado —terminó susurrando, la quijada de su amigo se desencajó.

Ambos entraron al departamento, Edward le ofreció una cerveza a su amigo quien la aceptó gustoso, cuando estuvo sentado en el sofá frente a Emmett pudo continuar.

—La vi en el parque, hablamos un poco pero ella no me reconoció. —Bajó la cabeza, decepcionado, y luego le dio un gran trago a su cerveza, su amigo negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que aún la quieras y la recuerdes, hermano, el mundo está lleno de mujeres hermosas y tú sigues clavado con ella, creo que eso no está bien.

Y es que Emmett sabía la historia de la chica de Edward, pero no sabía su nombre, menuda sorpresa se hubiera llevado.

—La quise desde el principio y la he querido todo este tiempo y si me da una oportunidad la seguiré queriendo.

—Eres un cursi empedernido amigo, pero ¿sabes dónde vive? ¿La seguiste? —Edward negó con la cabeza, Emm le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de continuar—. ¿Cómo jodidos no se te ocurrió seguirla o pedirle su dirección?

—La otra parte de la historia es que su mamá falleció y me han pedido que la busque, si respondo que la buscaré me darán su dirección.

—¿Lo harás, no? —cuestionó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé. —Edward pasó una mano por sus cabellos en señal de desesperación, Emmett le palmeó el hombro.

—Es tu oportunidad hombre, no la dejes pasar.

Estuvieron charlando unas horas más antes de que Emmett tuviera que marcharse, esa noche Edward se acostó temprano.

Un ladrido fuerte lo despertó a la mañana siguiente, Belly clamaba su atención. Él la miró y se levantó, su pantalón se había resbalado y la _v_ que marcaba sus caderas se veía perfectamente, así como el lunar que tenía en la espalda. Pasó una mano por su cara antes de entrar al baño y enjuagar su rostro, en definitiva, si tenía cara de necesidad y lo descubrió cuando se vio al espejo, sonrió petulante al recordar a su amigo.

Le sirvió a su perra su desayuno y él preparó cereal con leche para alimentarse él mismo, cuando acabo se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Estaba a punto de tomar su laptop para contestarle a su madre afirmativamente y esperar la dirección de la chica, cuando otro ladrido nuevo llenó el departamento. Cuando Belly vio que la miraba volteó hacia la ventana y movió la cola, Edward entendió que quería salir a caminar. Tomando su correa, dejó para después el mensaje, así que corriendo llegaron al parque.

Un ladrido conocido llamó su atención, el perro se acercó muy rápido a su perra y estos se juntaron a manera de saludo, le sorprendió verlo desaliñado y sucio, como si estuviera abandonado.

—¿Dónde está tu dueña chico? ¿No ha venido contigo esta vez? —cuestionó y recibió un ladrido lastimero de respuesta, el perro empezó a correr y Belly lo siguió, quizás los llevaría a alguna parte.

Un complejo de departamentos fue el lugar hasta donde Scrams los había dirigido, el portero los dejó pasar, quizás por que conocía al perro o porque no les prestó atención. Llegaron a un departamento en especial, el perro rascó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta ni sonido alguno, el perro ladró y miró a Edward, este tocó el timbre, luego la puerta y no hubo nada.

—¿Estás seguro de que está allí?

El perro sólo ladró y volvió a rascar la puerta.

—Isabella, abre o tiraré la puerta —advirtió, luego de no obtener señales decidió patear y esta se abrió forzadamente. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, quizás ya no tenía que pedir la dirección de la chica.

Entró sigilosamente, entre escombros, comida tirada por el piso y basura, la encontró en su cama, y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, tampoco era lo que esperaba. No sabía si asustarse o pedir ayuda, pero sabía que ella necesitaría a alguien con quien hablar, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó una decisión rápida esperando buenos resultados.

_Todo cuando inicias un camino es incierto pero si tienes fe lograras tu cometido_, con ese pensamiento comenzó a recoger la habitación mientras Isabella seguía durmiendo.

**N/A2: Si, están viendo muy bien, no pude subir como siempre el capítulo porque FF no me abrió la parte de edición cuando puse opción copy and paste, ¿alguien sabe que sucede? ¿alguien lee mi historia? A veces me dan ganas de deprimirme porque siento que no gusta lo que escribo, en serio trato de mejorar y ustedes me alientan a esto…**

**Les cuento, vengo toda muerta de morir morida porque internaron hoy a mi mamá, tiene una hernia inguinal y quizás la operen, me estoy dando prisa a escribir ahorita el sig. Capítulo para estar libre por si ella necesita de mi ayuda los próximos días, estaré escribiendo más rápido y a lo mejor eso ayuda a que le entiendan más a la historia, que no planeo que sea muy larga igual saben es mi primer fic ya que solo escribía One shots. Espero lo entiendan.**

**Les envió besos y abrazos desde Jalisco, México.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap****í****tulo 5. El paso de los días.**

**Bueno, es hora de ponerse a leer, al final les dejo la nota de autor.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**BPOV.**

El día después del funeral la casa de mis padres volvía a estar vacía. Suspiré para tomar valor y salir del que antes era mi cuarto. Había escuchado los sollozos de mi padre la noche anterior y había resistido el impulso de salir del cuarto ya que entendía que él necesitaba estar solo y superar su pérdida, aunque eso no sería un proceso de unas horas, ni de unos días.

Toqué la puerta de su cuarto y escuché un sonido de aprobación para que entrara. Tomé aire de nuevo y abrí la puerta, no me había preparado para ver a mi padre rodeado de servilletitas ni despeinado. Nunca pensé verlo de esa manera, mi corazón se encogió cuando di el primer paso y vi como abrazaba la foto de mamá en sus brazos.

Charlie, mi padre, siempre fue un hombre romántico y alegre, además de soñador; no había día en que lo escuchara discutiendo con mi madre y siempre le cumplía sus gustos, aunque a veces era muy caprichosa sabía que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Tomé valor de donde pude y me acerqué hasta él, me senté en la cama y él recargó su cabeza en mi rodilla. Pasé mis manos por sus cabellos como cuando él hacía lo mismo conmigo cuando apenas era una niña y él me consolaba si tenía miedo o me contaba cuentos para dormir. Los recuerdos me llenaron y tuve la necesidad de reprimir un fuerte sollozo que quiso salir de mi garganta.

Sus ojos color chocolate, igual que los míos, me miraron con una profunda tristeza.

—Ella te quiso mucho, siempre. —Un nuevo pinchazo apareció en mi corazón, sólo asentí, había sido mi decisión irme, pero había motivos que mi padre no conocía.

—Lo sé, papá, lo sé. —Un sonoro gemido salió de mi boca cuando rompí en llanto. Ahora sólo nos teníamos a nosotros.

Odiaba eso, odiaba que él pensara que ella era la buena en la historia y yo la mala, porque siempre era yo la perjudicada. Él nunca me escuchó llorar por las noches después de que mi madre me regañaba, y me regañaba por cosas tontas y eso me asfixiaba, justo como estaba sucediendo ahora. Me estaba ahogando y necesitaba urgentemente salir de esta casa que me traía tantos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos.

Mi papá se quedó dormido, sufriendo su propio dolor porque la mujer de su vida, aquella que le había regalado todas sus alegrías, se había ido y lo había dejado solo, con una hija que no sentía y que había huido de casa por no aguantar más a su madre. Y, de nuevo, como sé hacer cuando me siento de esta manera, cuando siento que me ahogo, huí. Bajé las escaleras en silencio, y, cuando llegué a la cocina, los recuerdos empezaron a azotarme.

_Era una mañana de julio, mi primer día de escuela, __y __papá me había arreglado mientras mamá preparaba el desayuno__.__ Mi padre había dicho: "tu cabello es una maraña en las mañanas" y luego había reído un buen rato después de decir__:__ "oh mi amor, eso rima"__.__ Ese día __descubrí__ dos palabras __nuevas,__ que __merecían__ mi __por qué__ o __un__ qu__é__ son__.__ Realmente fue divertido ver a mi pap__á__ riendo__,__ pero no lo era __tanto __porque yo no sab__í__a qu__é__ era lo que decía._

_Cuando al fin sus risas cesaron__,__ bajamos y mamá estaba sonriendo radiantemente en la cocina mientras serv__í__a mi taza de leche__.__ Cuando mi padre me dej__ó__ en el piso__,__ ella se acerc__ó__ a m__í__ y se agach__ó__ para estar a mi altura, puso sus labios rojos sobre mi frente y acarici__ó__ amorosamente mi mejilla, acto que hac__í__a todos los días mientras era una niña. Y yo le había regalado una sonrisa chimuela, mi diente se había caído y el hada de los dientes había ido por __é__l una noche después. Aunque años m__á__s tarde descubr__í__ que mamá ten__í__a cada uno de mis dientes almacenados en un cajón__,__ donde también ten__í__a fotos m__í__as._

Una punzada en el pecho me hizo volver a la realidad. Mi mamá me quería o lo hizo hasta que llegué a la adolescencia, donde todos mis problemas empezaron a desencadenarse. Las personas siempre han dicho que esa edad es la más difícil y luego de lo que había vivido también yo lo había comprobado.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar al jardín y los recuerdos me quisieron asaltar de nuevo, pero no estaba preparada, así que los bloqueé mirando las nubes y sus formas. Era una de las cosas que más amaba hacer, otro tipo de recuerdos me invadieron, más tranquilos, más vividos y más llevaderos, unos donde estaba con él y reía.

No sé en qué momento caí rendida en un sueño pacífico.

.

.

Los siguientes días me comporté como una autómata, mi papá no salía de su cuarto, así que yo le llevaba comida hacia allí, bien dice el dicho: _si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma_. Tenía que cuidar de él mientras pudiera.

En el día número tres, él me estaba mirando de manera distinta, así que tomé asiento a su lado, quizás quisiera hablar conmigo, pero comió y no me dirigió la palabra, así que decidí que era hora de salir a lavar los platos y quizás después a dar un paseo. Pero, justo cuando en silencio cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, mi padre emitió un sonido raro, como un gruñido o una tos. Volteé a verlo y sus cejas estaban muy juntas, su bigote se movía, así que creí que se estaba preparando para hablar.

—Hay algunas cosas que quiero charlar contigo, Bella. —Ahí estaba, eso estaba esperando.

—Claro papá, sólo lavaré los platos. —Le hice un gesto y comencé a bajar los escalones rápidamente.

Luego regresé.

—Siéntate. —Lo hice, mis dedos viajaron al dobladillo de mi blusa floja y empecé a moverlo nerviosamente, suspiré y luego crucé las piernas. Las manos me estaban sudando así que las pasé por mi pantalón para tratar de secarlas, odiaba ponerme nerviosa frente a papá, pero su gesto serio solía intrigarme demasiado, la mitad de mi cara estaba cubierta por mi cabello. Él tosió de nuevo—. Mírame a los ojos.

—Dime —contesté en respuesta luego de mirarlo. Él trató de sonreírme y falló.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —cuestionó y, de pronto, lo vi más viejo, las arrugas en su cara se marcaron más y su vista empezó a nublarse—. Nosotros te necesitábamos, ella te necesitaba y tú decidiste dejarnos.

Su reproche me llegó hasta lo más hondo de mi corazón, pero respiré profundo antes de contestar. Nunca le había contado a mi padre los verdaderos motivos y quizás este no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Me fui porque necesitaba salir de aquí, estudiar y ejercer allá, papá, ustedes se tenían a ambos, el uno al otro. —Mi voz salió tranquila, pero no le pude sostener la mirada al hombre que me dio la vida.

—Dime la verdad, tu madre siempre decía que era su culpa. —Lo miré de nuevo horrorizada, ella no podía haber dicho eso. Así que de nuevo huí, me levanté y salí del cuarto lo más deprisa que pude.

Mi padre no me siguió, pero sus sollozos fuertes me torturaron hasta la salida de la casa y todo el camino mientras llegaba a ella.

Toqué la puerta tres veces, como era costumbre, y ella ya sabía que era yo cuando abrió. No sé lo que vio en mi cara, pero me dejó pasar y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Alice era mi puerto seguro, también Rosalie o él, pero ellos no estaban cerca por ahora.

Nos sentamos en el sofá en silencio, lloré todo lo que pude y ella, como siempre, como mi incondicional, lloró conmigo. Sorbí mi nariz y, cuando al fin logré calmarme, comencé a contarle todo, todo aquello que ella no sabía y que yo ocultaba. Ella me escuchó paciente y, cuando terminé, sólo me abrazó fuerte.

Luego, sin medir las consecuencias de mi decisión, le pedí su ayuda y esa misma noche ya estaba de vuelta en mi departamento. No me había despedido de mi padre ni le había dado explicaciones. Cuando le pedí a Alice que me ayudara a regresar había opuesto resistencia, ella insistía en que debía hablar con mi papá, pero yo no quise y ella siempre me apoyaba. Así que en la noche llegué a casa y tomé lo primero que vi: una botella. Me lancé a la cama, empecé a tomarla y, en algún momento de la noche, debí haberme quedado dormida.

Desperté con el ruido de mi celular, lo tomé y lo apagué sin siquiera molestarme en ver quién era, y seguí durmiendo aferrada a mi nueva compañera, sintiendo los resquicios de una resaca inminente… pero nunca me había preparado para lo que esos días supondrían.

_._

_La vida te toma, te reclama como suyo, te lleva con ella, experimentas y sufres, amas y odias__,__ pero todo es una sorpresa, nadie te notifica lo que pasar__á__ más tarde y quizás eso te cambie las expectativas para siempre._

**N/A: Buen día, ¿Cómo están? Espero que realmente estén muy bien…**

**Quiero contarles que sigue sin funcionarme el copy-n-paste del FF así que de nuevo está medio raro el documento, ¿a alguien más le pasa lo mismo? **

**Luego de esto, mi mamá ya está mejorando… de echo lo hace muy rápido así que a ratos solo me toca arrimar cosas para que le hagan su comida y limpiarle su herida, realmente no es mucho.**

**Entre tanto y tanto, ya saben, escuela, tareas, novio (cierto, eso no tengo), y cosas que hacer y lugares a donde ir y así me di un tiempo para escribir y no quedarles mal (aunque sé que está muy corto el Capítulo), espero no se revuelvan con la historia ya en el siguiente capítulo (que ya estoy por terminar de escribir) se hablara de Edward y Bella encontrándose de nuevo… y lo mejor de todo es un EPOV :3**

**Bueno, ya para terminar, pero no porque tengan menos importancia, quiero agradecer a Tecupi, por sus comentarios y opiniones y sus buenos deseos para mi madre, al igual que a Leifer (anónimo) también por su comentario y sus deseos de mejora a mi mamá. A ambas les envió un beso y un abrazo, espero sigan leyendo.**

**A todas las que leen la historia, les deseo unas bonitas dos semanas y pues, nos seguimos leyendo. :***

**ViryOS**


End file.
